Pluto
Biography Origin Pluto is the Olympian god of the Underworld, death, and the dead, and is the Monarch of Hades. Much of the character's story parallels that of traditional Greek Myth. To wit, after defeating their father Cronus, Pluto and his brothers Zeus and Neptune to divide Cronus' empire among them. Pluto gained control of the Underworld as the judge of the dead. However, in the Marvel Universe, Pluto is a scheming god that plans to overthrow Zeus, which no Greek Myth supports. The Tale of Hercules The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. travel to ancient Greece and team up with Hercules to stop Pluto from turning everyone on Earth to stone after he had stolen the Shield of Minerva. Personality Pluto is an evil and power-hungry, bent on global conquest and destroying mankind. He is one of the many who are annoyed at Hercules for his ego. He also is tactful, feigning his defeat due to knowing that Hercules would be quick to celebrate it, using the distraction to take Minerva's shield, which turned those who look at the face emblazoned on it to stone statues with the use of energy blasts it fired from its eyes, which he threatened to do to all on Earth. Powers and Abilities Pluto is a member of the race of immortals known as the gods of Olympus. Among his race, his superhuman strength is equaled only by Neptune and Ares, and is exceeded only by Zeus and Hercules. Pluto's body is also virtually tireless, granting him almost limitless stamina. Pluto has proven capable of withstanding powerful impact forces, temperature extremes, and powerful energy blasts all without sustaining damage. Like all other members of his race, Pluto is immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging. He hasn't aged since reaching adulthood and is also immune to all known diseases. It would take damage that severely discorporated his body to cause his physical death. He is able to recover from damage with a greater speed and extent than most other members of his race. Pluto controls vast magical powers, equaled only by Neptune, and second only to Zeus amongst Olympians, and has faced Earth's Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange, in direct magical combat. Pluto can generate powerful energy blasts; temporarily increase his physical attributes; bestow superhuman powers upon other beings or objects; manipulate time on a considerable scale, from simply accessing other eras (including alternate futures) or creating impenetrable time funnels; create highly durable force fields; create weapons of mystical flame, whose touch can paralyze and harm an opponent, even gods such as Hercules, and is capable of interdimensional teleportation. As a Death God, Pluto has a pact with Death that allows him to claim the souls of any worshiper of the Greco-Roman Gods, and order those under his command. He is capable of draining the energy and life-force from those that he touches, even other gods. The various Death Gods can either act as allies or competitors depending on the situation. Pluto is more powerful within Hades than in other realms, due to his ability to commune with and manipulate the energies of the Underworld. On Earth, he can command armies of undead. Although he typically prefers to use minions, Pluto is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, skilled in the use of battleaxes and swords made of the enchanted, virtually indestructible, "adamantine" (from which the fictional metal, adamantium, was named), and can use them to channel his powers. He wears Olympian battle armor made of the same material. References External Links Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Olympians